User blog:Crazywarfire/Mortal Kombat 10 video game ideas?
Introduction I am new to this wiki but not new to the Mortal Kombat series. We all know how MK9 ended, almost everyone died but I have some ideas for how the SEIRES might take a turn. Just hear me out and tell me what you think of my ideas for story/characters. Characters Playable *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (Human) *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Jax *Kitana *Reptile *Ermac *Cyrax *Sektor *Liu Kang (Maybe zombie version?) *Smoke *Kano *Quan-Chi *Shang Tsung *Jade *Sindle *Mileena *Noob Saibot *Rain *Skarlet *Havik *Fujin - Unlockable *Tremor - Unlockable *Shinnok - Unlockable *Sub-Zero (Cyber) - Unlockable *Kenshi - Unlockable *Goro - Unlockable and nerfed for multiplayer Bosses *Kintaro *Motaro (Story mode boss) Cameos *Shao Kahn *Onaga *Blaze *Meat DLC *Shujinko (Maybe) *Reiko Story Mode Chapters 1. Sonya 2. Johnny Cage 3. Raiden 4. Cyrax 5. Kenshi (Kenshi is unlocked after starting this chapter) 6. Rain 7. Fujin (Fujin is unlocked after this chapter is started) 8. Sonya (Unlock Tremor after fighting him in this chapter) 9. Shinnok (Unlocks Cyber Sub-Zero after fighting his "zombie") 10. Scorpion (Unlock Havik in this chapter by fighting him) 11. Raiden (Endgame chapter. Unlocks Shinnok after defeating him) Reward for finishing story: Goro as a playable character. Story Summary Two months after Shao Kahn was defeated by the Elder Gods, Raiden and the survivors have nearly restored Earthrealm to it's former glory until a portal from the Netherrealm opens up over New York with an undead army dropping down onto the city below. Shinnok, Quan-Chi and Scorpion walk out through their own personal portal. Sonya attempts to confront the trio but only manages to fight Scorpion. Sonya is wounded by Shinnok and taken back to the Netherrealm. Cage discovers this and begs Raiden to go the the Netherealm to rescue Sonya but he denies saying it is too dangerous. Raiden and Cage are confronted by Cyrax and Sektor who have been rebuilt and upgraded. Cyrax is shutdown but not before Sektor and deliver a killing blow to Cage. Raiden teleports himself, Cage and Cyrax's body to a secluded area. In Raiden's hideout, Cyrax is reprogrammed by Fujin with excess cyberkenetics from Cryax's body and revive Cage (now half cyborg). Cyrax goes through a similar intervention Sub-Zero. Cyrax remembers Sektor's plan and tries to escape the hideout. Cyrax eventually catches up to Sektor to find him with Quan-Chi trying to reanimate fallen kombatants. Cyrax fights zombie versions of Sindle, Nightwolf, Smoke and others before finally confronting Sektor. After an intense battle, Sektor activates his self-destruct sequence in an attempt to destroy Cyrax. Cyrax narrowly escapes albeit, losing his legs. Sektor was no more. Cyrax is later found in shutdown state by Kenshi. Scorpion appears to Kenshi and the two break out into a fight. Scorpion teleports before Kenshi delivers a final blow. Kenshi re-activated Cyrax. The cyborg malfunctioned causing it to once again shut down. Fujin teleported the two back to the hideout. Cyrax could not be repaired due to lack or parts but they did recover his recorded which showed the reanimation of the fallen warriors. Meanwhile, Rain barely awakens from unconsciousness with his memory gone. Scorpion appeared to him trying to convince him that he had a deal with him. Rain did not believe him and attacked. Scorpion was the victor in the end. Fujin interrupted the fight and struck Scorpion down. Believing the specter to be dead, Fujin swayed Rain his side. Fujin, Raiden, Kenshi, Johnny Cage and Rain planned to assualt Shinnok's palace in the Netherrealm. Fujin and Cage found Sonya and freed her. As they were about to escape, Tremor challenged Sonya. Sonya killed Tremor after a long fight. Fujin and Raiden stormed Shinnok's throne room and attacked him killing him easily. Little did they know, that Shinnok was a clone and the real Shinnok was in kombat with Sonya. Cage reached the two just as Sonya had been defeated. Cage grabbed Sonya and threw her out of the room and shut the door. Shinnok and Cage engaged in a long duel. Scorpion shot his spear through Cage. Shinnok executed Cage very slowly. Scorpion was congradulated for his work and sent to deal with Raiden and Fujin. Scorpion effortlessly tracked the two Elder Gods through the realm and confronted them at the portal to Earthrealm. Quan-Chi assisted Scorpion in fighting the two. Fujin was slain by Quan-Chi. With Raiden remaining, he showed Scorpion a revelation that would change his prespective. He revealed that Quan-Chi was responsible for the death of his clan and his family. In rage, Scorpion attacked Quan-Chi with brute force. Quan-Chi generated a sword and impaled Scorpion. The portal was about to close. Raiden, Rain and Sonya escaped. In his dying moments, Scorpion grabbed Quan-Chi and ran into the portal just as it closed destroying both of them. The three arrived back in Earthrealm to find it peaceful again. Raiden however, knew that the storm wasn't over. Raiden challenged Shinnok to mortal kombat with a bet, the victor decides the fate of Earthrealm. Shinnok came but not alone. Liu Kang was fully healed and swore allegiance to the fallen Elder God. Raiden fought his former friend to find out his friend wasn't in control of his actions. With Liu Kang's body defeated, Shinnok destroyed the body and fought Raiden himself. Shinnok was defeated and sent back to the Netherrealm and was imprisoned within a soul lantern that was very well hidden. Final Words So that is my idea for the story mode of the next Mortal Kombat game. Please let me know if you have questions or share your ideas. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts